1. Field of the Invention
The invention is directed to a semiconductor composition and a manufacturing method thereof, and a thin film transistor and a manufacturing method thereof. More particularly, the invention is directed to an oxide semiconductor composition and a manufacturing method thereof, an oxide thin film transistor (oxide TFT) and a manufacturing method thereof.
2. Description of Related Art
Along with the development of display technologies, our daily life has been made more convenient with the help of various displays. With the demand to light-weighted and slim displays, flat panel display (FPD) has become mainstream display. Among all FPDs, liquid crystal display (LCD) is the most popular one thanks to its many advantages such as high space efficiency, low power consumption, zero radiation, and low electromagnetic interference. Generally, a grayscale voltage of liquid crystal molecules can be control through a thin film transistor (TFT) to display an image. The TFT has a semiconductor layer that can effectively control signal transmission speed.
A channel current (Ion) of the TFT is proportional to a ratio of a width to a length of the semiconductor, i.e., Ion=U*W/L(VG−Vth)VD. Therein, U represents carrier mobility, W represents a channel width, L represents a channel length, VG represents a gate voltage, Vth represents a threshold voltage, and VD represents a drain voltage. Thus, the channel current may be increased by means of increasing the width of the semiconductor layer. Nevertheless, increasing the width of the semiconductor layer commonly affects the layout of devices, such as leads to decrease in aperture ratio.
In addition, currently, more and more attention has been drawn toward technologies with respect to flexible panels. However, the semiconductor layer of a conventional TFT is typically made of a material having poor ductility, such as metal or amorphous silicon, and as a result, when the conventional TFT is applied to a flexible panel, cracks commonly occur in the TFT, which lead to issues that images can not normally displayed.